


Thorkell the Tall

by Cherrydragon26



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: I know he is a murderous battle obsessed bastard, Other, but I like him so much, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-30 23:37:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19037851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherrydragon26/pseuds/Cherrydragon26
Summary: Was I born like this, many people have asked me. And I answer with:" Of course not, I wasn't this tall when I came to this world."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I adore the manga Vinland Saga, it is one of my favorites, and for a long time I wanted to write something for it. Also Thorkell is one of my favorite characters and I decided I wanted to write something for him, hope you like it.
> 
> Of course I don't own anything here, except my own story. Because if I did Throkell would probably appear more often, or even be a main character.

Was I born like this, many people have asked me. And I answer with:" Of course not, I wasn't this tall when I came to this world."

Because many of them are afraid of me, they don't point out my bluff, because that is what it is. I am not stupid, whatever other people think of me. I know exactly what they want to know, but I can't really give them a proper response.

I don't know an answer to that question myself. Was I always this blood-thirsty? Did I always like fighting this much? Did I always only live for war and battlefield? Would I like to continue fighting in Valhalla?

Actually I know an answer to that last question. The answer without a doubt is yes. But on all the others, I am oblivious. And in a sense it doesn't really matter. Even if you know my whole history, that won't save you. I will kill you either way in combat, even if you were my own mother. Or father!

Family, comrades, money and fame. To me all those things are not important. What is important for me is the thrill of battle, the smell of blood, the crunching of bones, split heads, broken bodies and swords, the smell of metal and sweat in the air, the dance with death all of us experience. That is what I live for, that is what I thrive for.

Kings, countries, princes and princesses all of it means nothing to me. My father used to say that once you participate in one war, you will participate in all of them one way or another. I hope that is true, because I would love to participate in all of them. On what side doesn't matter, as long as I get a good fight out of it.

I enjoyed my existence, and I loved joining many different fights and wars on many different sides. It was exhilarating. It makes me feel alive, it makes me feel happy. Nothing can be better than that. 

And then I saw Thors eyes, I saw something I never knew existed. I felt it in my bones, I felt how different we became, where before we were equals. His eyes, gazing in the distance to some heights I still hadn't reached. Maybe I never will. Now I wish I went with him. I wish I learned what is hidden behind those eyes.

Where before I enjoyed my life, now I know there is more. I know there is something beyond, everything I knew, everything I learned, everything they had taught me it is all for naught. I wondered if the answer was maybe family. Did getting a wife and a child, start the change that happened in Thors?

No, I met many men who left the army so they could be with their families. They didn't have the same gaze, the same look Thors had. The answer couldn't be that easy. It must be something much more complicated. Much more meaningful.

They asked me before what kind of women do I like. "Don't have a clue. I don't really think about it often. And if we are being honest I don't need one." My men would laugh and ask how is it that I don't need a woman, everyone needs or wants one. What is so different about me?

"It's because I can't bring a woman to war. And without war I wouldn't be me. The only lady I need is war. I don't have any more space in my heart for another," I said honestly, and all of them agreed loudly. 

"Well even if you don't want one, do you maybe have some advice how to acquire one?" One of the younger ones asked, and I laughed in good humor. "Sure I do. Try to make her notice you, flirt with her, give her presents, show her all your skills and virtues. If that doesn't work kidnap her. Then she will surely, notice you," I said with a wide grin and all of them burst out in laughter. 

"That's our boss!" All of them shouted and joked, but yet again I remembered Thors and his presence. Where is he now? What is he doing? What is his purpose for living?

I don't know. And I probably never will. But until then, I will just follow the trail of blood and bloodbaths that the war brings and I will crave a good opponent with whom I could cross my swords. Or axes, which I like to use sometimes.

There is comfort in old habits, and mine may be a little weird, but they are mine either way. Until I find out what Thors knew I would follow my instincts, and go from one duel to another.

Suddenly a fight broke out, and I started to feel tingling in my arms and legs. I smiled widely and got up, picking a sword that was standing on the table. The moment I joined the battle, it had ended, most of the culprits ran away, and those who stayed I killed.

There was a lot of blood and limbs on the ground, and I gave the bartender a bit more money, because I had more fun than I thought I would. It was not one of the most exciting fights I have been to, but it was entertaining. "I will pay you more than I need my friend."

"Because not only did I get good food and drinks I also got a bloodbath! And who would I be, if I didn't enjoy that!" I said cheerfully and exited the bar, my men following me close behind.

"That was a good fight, boss!"

"It was a magnificent sight. Have you seen how he sliced his head in half?"

"Those guys didn't stand a chance! Not against Throkell the Tall!"

Those and many other compliments flowed around, but for me that didn't matter. I never cared about what people thought of me. The only thing I cared for was, what I wanted and needed.

And what I needed was a good fight. And I got it.

So now onto the next battle.

 


	2. Chapter 2

The first man I killed was because of a bet.

I was pretty young, but already tall and old enough to fight. And because I liked to do it, I entered many tournaments around my village, so I could fight with many people and hone my skills. I trained, I practiced, and I fought.

Those fights weren't to the death at first. They were only so you could test your skills in combat and claim that you are strong. And I already started amassing victories.

When I won against every participant that ever entered, I started calling myself the strongest. And at first everyone agreed. But then one day, one guy started to call me a liar. It was clear that he wasn't from the village and that he never saw me fight, but I still didn't want to go easy on him. So when he said that he could kill me easily, I agreed to the bet and we went outside.

Both of us had swords, and some armour on, so we started instantly. The fight hadn't lasted that long, and the guy soon found himself lying on the floor, with his throat sliced up. That was the first bet I ever won. And also the first man I ever killed.

After that I won a couple of more bets, but I never wanted to fight for money. I didn't have any special reason to fight. I just liked doing it, so I did. However the number of people who wanted to fight with me decreased. I started getting bored and lonely.

My growth still didn't stop, and even if that helped me in a fight, it didn't help me in finding more opponents. Or friends. For some reason they were all scared of me. They didn't want to hang out with a battle ridden boy, who had a crawing for killings.

When my father understood the problem, he came to a perfect solution. He sent me to the army. Or better said, he presented the path before me and I accepted. He was a smart man, my father. Though I don't remember my mother, I own many things to my father. It was a real shame he was killed, while I was away from home, pillaging some villages and killing people.

I mourned for him, gave him a proper funeral and continued on. I still had fights to participate in, and opponents to fight head on.

+++

The first bear I killed was also because of a bet.

I wonder nowadays how have I not thought of that before. Even if all of them are as tall as me, not every bear gives me a good fight, which doesn't make them that different from humans.

The meat that is left, I distribute among my men and I eat it with vigor. It would be a shame for it to decay, when the bear was a mighty fighter. So I try to eat everything, and make my men follow my lead. 

+++

The first woman I killed was when I was pillaging some village. I also killed her child. It left a bitter taste in my mouth.

I promised I will not kill another woman or child again if I can help it, because they can't give me a good fight. We can't be opponents on equal footing.

After that I only went for the men, and I never regretted it. It is just much easier to kill someone who knows how to protect himself than someone who doesn't.

And then the war began.

+++

I stopped counting how many I fought and killed, I stopped counting how many sides I changed, I stopped counting completely.

It was useless really. What would I achieve with that? Nothing. So I didn't bother. I came here for a fight not to become a mathematician. I want to become a warrior worthy of remembering not someone who stays off the battlefield and lives easily.

That is not the kind of life I like to live. My life is blood, bones, swords, boats and soldiers. There is nothing more I need. At least not for now. We will see for the future.


End file.
